looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobcats on Three!
Bobcats on Three 'is the 27th episode of The Looney Tunes Show and is the premiere of Season 2. Plot Gossamer and his friends approach Daffy and ask that he coach their water polo team. Daffy accepts, in spite of not knowing how water polo is played or even knowing how to swim. The kids teach him a life lesson about winning and losing, and he also learns that horses don’t belong in the pool. Meanwhile, Porky is excited to get his catering business off the ground, but his healthy fare leaves lots to be desired. At Bugs’ urging, Porky starts using his grammy’s old recipes which are full of all things delicious like butter, sugar and heavy cream. Bugs can’t get enough of the artery-clogging food and resorts to throwing neighborhood parties just so he can get another taste of Porky’s cooking. His girth reaches new and epic proportions, and it isn’t until Daffy needs his help at the final water polo match that Bugs realizes just how large he’s become. Cast *Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Mac and Tosh, and Pete Puma appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Gossamer: '''We were wondering if you would be the coach for our water polo team? '''Daffy: Coach. That's a title I've never had, or even lied about having. *'Bugs:' What did I tell you about the recipe, huh? Porky: You were right. The gophers ask me to cater for them tomorrow night. Bugs: Tomorrow night. What am I gonna eat tomorrow night? Porky: There'a a ton of food over there. I'm sure there be left over. Bugs: Are you kidding? Look around. There's gonna be nothing left. You tell those gophers that you're busy tomorrow night. Porky: With what? Bugs: My party. Porky: But you still have a party. They still having it. Bugs: Tomorrow night. 8:00. And bring the butter pie. (He squash the cupcake by accident then he started to licking it) *'Daffy: '''A lot of today's loss is on me. But most of it's on glasses, since she's our goalie and they scored forty-eight points on *'Yosemite Sam:' Uh-oh, look rabbit. I can't go anymore of your party. That will be five this week. '''Bugs:' Please, I gotta have a party. Porky's making the butter sausage biscuit. Yosemite Sam: There's too much in that food. It's flat out unhealthy. If I someone else... Bugs: I tried. No one will come. Yosemite Sam: You probably out of the off that junk food. You don't look so good. *'Bugs:' (Answering the phone) What's up, doc? Porky: Oh, hey. I just really wanna say if there's another party tonight. Bugs: You better believe it. Porky: Okay. How many guess will there be? Bugs: Mehh. Why don't you make it up for thirty? You know what? Forty, just to be safe. (Phone hang up) *'Daffy:' We won again! One more victory and The Bobcats are state champions. Bugs: Oh, that's great. We should have a party to celebrate. (Bugs, who is now morbidly obese, sits up and Daffy stares at him confused) What? Daffy: You look different. Did you get a haircut? Bugs: No. Daffy: Are those new gloves? Bugs: No. Daffy: Huh. There's something different. You sure you didn't get a haircut? Hmph. I'll figure it out. *'Bugs': Oh, come on. What's the big deal? (Bugs sits down on the end of a bench causing the other end to lift up and everyone else on the bench to slide towards him.) Porky: I-I think y-y-you're the big deal. *'Gossamer: '''The only reason I'm valuable is beacause I'm a giant monster and I take up space. '''Daffy:' And for once that's a good thing. *'Daffy: '''Seeing you kids have fun out there despite what the scoreboard says taught me a lesson that I'll carry with me for the rest of my life. Water polo is stupid. *'Daffy:' Thanks Bugs. '''Bugs:' You gotta learn to swim. Daffy: Wait a second, I know what's different about you. You're ten times bigger than you used to be. Trivia *This episode is the first episode of the second season of The Looney Tunes Show. *This is the first episode with the season two redesigns. Bugs Bunny is now grey, Lola Bunny has a blue shirt, Tina Russo has a new shirt, Yosemite Sam has brighter colors, Granny has a new dress, Porky is more pink and has designed feet, Lezah looks more like Hazel, and Bugs' House has more vibrant colors, such as orange. *When Bugs puts on weight, not only does he get wider, but he also becomes noticibly taller. *This is the first episode to have a Merrie Melody at the end of an episode instead of the middle of it. *This episode is animated by Yearim Production. Goofs *Lola didn't come to Bugs' fifth party, even though she's totally crazy about him. It's possible Bugs forgot or intentionally neglected to tell Lola about it. Gallery Taz.png Taz Sleep.png Gossamer & kids.png Taz ball.png Party.png Gophers & Granny.png Tumblr mazr5ciEKc1r05o4uo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mazr5ciEKc1r05o4uo3 1280.jpg Porky & Fat Bugs.png Too Heavy.png Daffy & Fat Bugs.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes